


In all honesty.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' very future is hanging in the balance. An incorrect answer could destroy everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In all honesty.

**Title** : _ **In all honesty.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 345: Pillow talk.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Severus' very future is hanging in the balance. An incorrect answer could destroy everything...

 

_**In all honesty.** _

 

“This is unexpected”

 

Severus' fingers curled into a loose, frustrated, fist.

“We've been together for a while, Arthur”

 

“Yes, but... I never imagined you'd ask this of us.”

 

“Is that a refusal?”

 

Molly's hand squeezed Arthur's knee, stilling his answer.

“Why do this, Severus? Harry loves you.”

 

“I want honor, family and... tradition... on our side”

 

“How can you tell he's the one?”

 

“I...” He blushed fiercely.

 

“Be honest”

 

“It's the pillow talk. I always thought it unnecessary, but...”

 

“You enjoy it now?”

 

“I... treasure it”

 

“Then you have our blessing, Severus. Marriage is the art of... treasuring... your heart”

 


End file.
